inside_your_mindfandomcom-20200215-history
Aggression
Plot Ben And the team sercure Aggregor to a prize but there's trouble thats amount them Characters Ben Tennyson Rook Max Plumbers Splixsom plumber Molly Guthor Terraist Plumber Magister Paterlerday Villains Aggregor Ultimate Aggregor Ultimate Kevin Oriental mutant kevin Omniverse Kevin Omniverse Flashback Mutan Kevin Mutan Kevin 11000 Aliens Used by Ben Stinkfly Humungarsar Terraist Four Arms Triva Transcript (In a spaceship Ben and rook hobble morty Molly Bryck Elliot a Splixsom plumber and Terraist Plumber are going torwads incurred in) Max now guys i want you to be prepared this villian we are acompung to incurred in is more dangerous than Vilgax Remember Ben yeah big app Rook ben this is serious Aggregor yes it is Ben Aggregor I knew it would be you Aggregor Yes and once im free I will flatten u like a PANCAKE Ben whatever (The plumbers arrive) Ben now we must free Aggregor Aggregor Yes free me so I can destroy u Rook u are not being freed Aggregor curse u then blue man Rook :( (Ben frees aggregor) Aggregor Yes now its time to escape an get s- Ben nah were not entireinf freeing u u dickhead Aggregor ugh (Ben Rook Aggregor and the plumbers exit the ship) Aggregor So were out Ben shutup (Aggregor Touch's a cable and in another section of incursion something regenerates) Aggregor So y do i have to go to prison Ben because your evil Aggregor yeah but i became president Ben after that u destroyed jury Riggs home planet u asshole ur just like vilgax or even worse Aggregor The planet wasnt important Ben um it was still a planet Rook ben right now zipp it aggremad Aggregor fools u have no idea Ben um yes we do ur a villian and we lock villian s up Ultimate Kevin TENNYSON Ben oh Kevin Aggregor Kevin quick free me so we can rejoin and be a team Ultimate Kevin I've got a Better idea Aggredoofus Ur Death (Ben Aggregor and rook run) Rook who is he Ben Kevin Ultimate Kevin im not Kevin im free from that Bastard Aggregor laughs Ben this is dumb I need some feedback (Ben turns into Stinkfly) Stinkfly oh man (Stinkfly shoots goo at ultimate Kevin but he wacks him) Rook I need to help Ben stay here Aggregor ugh fine (Rook blasts ultimate Kevin but ultimate Kevin zaps rook) Stinkfly want some mud Ultimate Kevin hump il be back later Tennyson ive got something to do (he retreats) Stinkfly well that was weird (Stinkfly turns back) Ben Let's go accomplish aggrefuck to his cell Rook k (they r wallking and they approach ultimate Aggregor) Ben huh 2 Aggregors Rook this is werid Ultimate Aggregor I AM ULTIMATE AGGREGOR Ben please give me Humungarsar (Ben turns into Humungarsar) Humungarsar yes finally I get what I wanted Ultimate Aggregor FOOL (Shoots humungarsar) Rook (shoots ultimateaggregor) Humungarsar Rook Grab Aggregor (Humungarsar crash ultimate Aggregor into incurscons walls) Rook k (grabs aggregor) Humungarsar weve gotta put Aggregor in the cell CRASH Humungarsar huh Omniverse Kevin Hello Ben Humungarsar Omniverse Kevin is that all Kevin 1100 no theres more Kevin Mutan is HAHA hello Ben Omniverse Flashback Kevin yes Ben Humungarsar oh man (Humungarsar turns back) Rook ben were here Ben we've got 6 mutants on our hands Aggregor this is gonna be a blast Ben yeah and a big one heatblast (Ben turns into Tereaist) Terraist oh man aww well least its a fighter Kevin 1100 u fool u have no idea who ur dealing with Kevin Mutan is agreed Terraist well lets see if this Alien can put u all down like a dog (shoots a net at Kevin 1100) Terraist ha Rook ben weve got trouble Terraist well so have i Rook no I mean little trouble Terraist ugh Rook stop it im handling my own problems Aggregor now what Ultimate Aggregor say goodbye Terraist (shoots Ultimate Aggregor with a wipe) common omnitrix theres got to be another alien in here thats useful (Terraist turns into Four Arms) Four Arms Oh man Ultimate Aggregor (shoots four arms into rook) we have no time for this bs Omniverse Kevin Agreed Four Arms theres only one way your leaving this place and its last us Ultimate Aggregor Fool (shoots four Arms into rook) CRASH Omniverse Kevin next time we face u Tennyson u will be sorry (The 6 leave) Four Arms well that was odd (Four Arms turns back) Ben well that was a intresting Battle (Aggregor Breaks Free and blasts Ben into rook) Aggregor if u ever do this to me Again Tennyson u will be sorry (Aggregor leaves) (Ben wakes up) Ben what happend Max Aggregor escaped Rook and the mutants Max if they aren't Kevin and aggregorvthen weve got trouble on our hands Ultimate Kevin that was a good 1st attack team Kevin 1100 yes Ultimate Kevin now to destroy the real Kevin e Levin The end Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Morons